memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed Humans (20th century)
List of unnamed Humans from the 20th century. See also: * Unnamed people Eugenics Wars soldiers Jonathan Archer's great grandfather Jonathan Archer's great grandfather served in North Africa during the Eugenics Wars. During one particular battle, Archer's great grandfather's battalion was evacuating civilians, including a school full of children, from a war zone when they came under attack by the Augments. To avoid adding to the collateral damage, Archer's great grandfather called the Augment commander, and got him to agree to hold his fire long enough to evacuate the school. Archer once told this story in 2153 to explain to Trip Tucker that "there are rules...even in war", to justify assisting several unhatched Xindi-Insectoids. ( ) Inhabitants of New York City * See also: United States law enforcement personnel Asylum orderly The Asylum orderly attempted to restrain Benny Russell, when Doctor Wykoff's request for him to cover his wall-writing with paint caused him to become enraged. ( ) :He was played by regular stunt actor Tom Morga, who received no credit for his appearance. Drunk The Drunk frequented a soup kitchen called the Twenty-First Street Mission, run by Edith Keeler, where he got free food and shelter. ( ) :Played by Howard Culver. Human In Cryonic State This Human in a Cryonic State was on a Cryonics Satellite which was by humans in the late 20th century to cryogenically preserve individuals who had died of causes that the humans believed would be treatable in the future. This Human was in one of the cryogenic stasis pods that had been damaged causing the human to decompose.( ) News Vendor The news vendor was a young man who sold newspapers and magazines such as Incredible Tales on the street in 1950s Harlem. He personally preferred films such as From Here to Eternity to science fiction stories. ( ) :Played by Aron Eisenberg. The Preacher The preacher was an African-American who preached the word of the prophets in 1950s Harlem. He advised Benny Russell to fulfill his destiny. ( ) :Played by Brock Peters. Rodent Rodent was a homeless man living on the streets of New York in 1930. He met James T. Kirk and Spock in a soup kitchen run by Edith Keeler when Kirk and Spock were transported back in time by the Guardian of Forever. He told them that in order to eat, they would have to listen to Keeler preach, calling her Miss Goody Two Shoes. He started to refer to her in a sexual way but Kirk told him to be quiet. When Leonard McCoy was transported back, Rodent was accosted by McCoy who demanded to know what year it was. He accidentally killed himself with McCoy's phaser. ( ) :Played by John Harmon. According to Harlan Ellison's original draft script he was a World War I veteran. Truck Driver This truck driver was behind the wheel of the truck that struck and killed Edith Keeler, an event that restored the timeline. McCoy attempted to save her, but was stopped by Kirk. ( ) :Played by Cary Loftin. ---- Inhabitants of San Francisco Antique Store Owner He purchased a pair of glasses from James Kirk that had been given to him for his birthday by Dr. McCoy. ( ) :Played by Joe Knowland. In the novelization of Star Trek IV, the scene with the store owner was greatly expanded to include a lenghty conversation about whether or not the glasses were "hot" (stolen) to which Spock explained that the temperature of the glasses was the same as the room. Cafe Owner * ( ) :Played by Everett Lee. Garbageman #1 * ( ) :Played by Phil Rubenstein. Garbageman #2 * ( ) :Played by John Miranda. Huey Pilot * ( ) :Played by Tony Edwards. Jogger * ( ) :Played by James Menges. Lady in Tour This old woman was part of the tour group at the Cetacean Institute in 1986 when Spock jumped into the whale tank to mind meld with George and Gracie. At the time, Doctor Gillian Taylor was showing the whales to the group and discussing whale song, noting that it was not known exactly what purpose the song served. The lady in the tour wondered out loud if perhaps the whales were singing to the man in the tank. :Played by Viola Stimpson. Mercy Hospital personnel * See: Mercy Hospital personnel Passerby This unnamed passerby was encountered by Uhura and Pavel Chekov on a street in San Francisco, while the two were looking for the "nuclear wessels" at the naval base in Alameda. This passerby stopped to respond to Chekov's request, stating "Oh, I don't know if I know the answer to that. I think it's across the bay in Alameda," to which Chekov replied, "That's what I said. Alameda." ( ) :Played by Layla Sarakalo. Punk on Bus This unnamed punk was listening to the song "I Hate You" on a bus in San Francisco in 1986. James T. Kirk and Spock, who had traveled back in time, were annoyed by the loud rock music with Kirk telling the punk to "turn off that damn noise". When the punk gave Kirk the middle finger, Spock administered a Vulcan nerve pinch and the punk fell on his radio, turning off the music much to the joy of the entire bus. ( ) :Played by Kirk Thatcher. Usher * ( ) :Played by Teresa E. Victor. Waiter * ( ) :Played by Bob Sarlatte. ---- Inhabitants of Portage Creek Passerby The passerby was asked by Shannon O'Donnell were she could find some food, gas and lodging. The man told her those things could not be found any more in Portage Creek. ( ) :Played by James Greene. Driver The driver's car was hit in the back by Shannon O'Donnell's car after she asked for some information from a passerby and didn't pay attention. Unfortunately for him, Shannon's insurance had run out and he drove away without being compensated for the damage. ( ) :Played by Christopher Curry. ---- Nazi soldiers German Generalmajor (1944) In an alternate version of 1944 where the Nazis had invaded much of the nations on Earth, the German ''Generalmajor'' was briefed by Vosk in the American White House. The German flag officer was worried that the war effort might require more money and was responsible for relaying orders from Hitler to the Na'kuhl. He was subsequently killed by Vosk. ( ) :The unnamed general was played by Christopher Neame. SS Untersturmführer (1944) The SS Untersturmfuhrer was in charge of transporting Archer to a prison camp in an alternate timeline. In this alternate version of 1944 the Nazis had invaded America. He told Archer that Americans were good at making movies, but not fighting. He said he would go to Hollywood to met the starlets. His convoy was attacked by American insurgents, and he was knocked out by Archer, who made his escape. ( ) :Played by J. Paul Boehmer. Nazi soldier 1 (1944) This Nazi soldier was harassing Jonathan Archer and Alicia Travers when they were walking in the streets in front of Alicia's apartment in New York. ( ) :Played by Sonny Surowiec. Nazi soldier 2 (1944) This Nazi soldier was harassing Jonathan Archer and Alicia Travers when they were walking in the streets in front of Alicia's apartment in New York. ( ) :Played by Dieter Horneman, who also played a Nazi guard in . Nazi soldier 3 (1944) The Nazi soldier was guarding Jonathan Archer when he was being transported to a prison camp in an alternate timeline. In this alternate version of 1944 the Nazis had invaded America. The convoy was attacked by insurgents, and the soldier was killed. ( ) Nazi Doctor (1944) The Nazi doctor was in charge of a German hospital tent in America. The Nazis had invaded America and had the upper hand in the War. The doctor called his superiors in to view a patient with burns who was wearing an unfamiliar uniform. The patient was Jonathan Archer who had been transported into the past after destroying the Xindi superweapon. The past had been changed by the Na'kuhl, a faction in the Temporal Cold War. ( ) :Played by Gunter Ziegler. The "37's" Female Abductee In 1937, this woman (most likely from India) was one of 300 Humans abducted from Earth and taken to an unnamed class L planet in the Delta Quadrant. She and seven others remained in cryostasis until 2371 and came to be known to the abductees' descendants as "the 37's". Upon being revived, she chose to stay and live with the Human settlement on the planet. ( ) :She was played by Rita Dail. Male Abductee In 1937, this man was one of 300 Humans abducted from Earth and taken to an unnamed class L planet in the Delta Quadrant. He and seven others remained in cryostasis until 2371 came to be known to the abductees' descendants as "the 37's". Upon being revived he chose to stay and live with the Human settlement on the planet. ( ) :There's no clear indication where this man was from, though his outfit suggests he may have been a sailor or from a harsher climate, such as Canada. Female Abductee in green dress In 1937, this woman one of 300 Humans abducted from Earth and taken to an unnamed class L planet in the Delta Quadrant by the Briori for slave labor. She and seven others remained in cryostasis and came to be known to the abductees' descendants as "the 37's". She and the others were revived by the crew of . She chose to stay and live with the Human settlement on the planet. ( ) :She was played by an unknown actor. Male Abductee in cap In 1937, this man was one of 300 Humans abducted from Earth by the Briori for slave labor. He and seven others remained in cryostasis for over 400 years and came to be known to the abductees' descendants as "the 37's". Upon being revived he chose to stay and live with the Human settlement on the planet. ( ) :''He was played by an unknown actor., Unnamed (20th century) de:Namenlose Menschen (20. Jahrhundert)